New and Ridiculous Segments
The''' Ridiculous Segment is the middle portion of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy! where Alex and Kellz delve deeper into some facet of the current weekly Pokemon, whether it be lore, trivia, or connections to real-life. There are a total of 47 distinct ridiculous segments, with Animal Influence being the most frequently used, occurring a total of 12 times. Ridiculous Segments Used More than Once '''Animal Influence Background Music: "The Bug-Catching Contest" - Pokemon Heart Gold & Soul Silver In this segment, Alex and Kellz compare aspects of a Pokemon's design to attributes and behaviors of specific animals in the real world. Episodes: * Episode 23: Volcarona * Episode 35: Crustle * Episode 63: Quagsire * Episode 82: Scizor * Episode 89: Mamoswine* * Episode 102: Garchomp * Episode 105: Feraligatr * Episode 110: Kingdra * Episode 115: Malamar * Episode 117: Exploud * Episode 120: Lillipup * Episode 132: Toxicroak *''In Episode 89 only, the title card shows a plural "Animal Influences" instead of its regular "Animal Influence". '''Bad Pokemon Science!' Background Music: "Goldenrod Game Corner" - Pokemon Gold & Silver This segment appeared in the very first episode of The Dex, and aims to point out scientific errors of a Pokemon, such as in-game contradictions, over-exaggerated Pokedex entries, and design flaws. During the segment, Alex and Kellz usually wear "scientific" glasses, and end every factoid with some iteration of the phrase, "That's bad science!" Episodes: * Episode 1: Kabutops * Episode 5: Tyranitar * Episode 20: Gliscor * Episode 95: Breloom * Episode 112: Aerodactyl Class with Kellz! Background Music: "Trainer's School" - Pokemon Colosseum This segment features Kellz teaching a lesson about a particular aspect of a Pokemon. Kellz wears glasses and a necktie to appear more "teacher-y", and ends the segment with "Class Dismissed!" The segment is sometimes given a subtitle (shown in parentheses after each episode in the list) Episodes: * Episode 3: Mudkip* ("so i herd you like mudkips") * Episode 16: Blaziken ("The Origin of Blaziken") * Episode 50: Diggersby** ("Vestigial Structures, tho.") * Episode 108: Aurorus** (No subtitle) *In this episode, Kellz did not end with "Class Dismissed!" **In these episodes, Kellz did not wear a necktie. Dragons are Cool Background Music: "Battle! (Super-Ancient Pokemon)" - Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire (sped up) In this segment, Alex and Kellz explore a wide range of dragon mythology and how it relates to a Dragon-Type (or dragon-like) Pokemon. The segment ends with an enthusiastic "Dragons are cool!" from Kellz. The title card image changes to a different dragon each episode. Episodes: * Episode 48: Charizard * Episode 55: Ampharos * Episode 62: Hydreigon Edu-lution Background Music: "Saving" - Pokemon Ranger Combining the words "education" and "evolution", this segment features an in-depth look at a certain aspect of evolutionary science and how it connects to the Pokemon world. Episodes: * Episode 32: Pidgey * Episode 41: Salamence* * Episode 75: Pachirisu * Episode 125: Amoongus *Although the title card usually features a picture of Charles Darwin, in Episode 41 it is replaced by an image of Jean Baptiste Lamarck. Fairy Type Tales Background Music: "Santalune Forest" - Pokemon X & Y Similar to Dragons are Cool, this segment explores fairy tales and mythology that are connected to a Fairy-Type Pokemon. Episodes: * Episode 79: Klefki * Episode 104: Mawile * Episode 119: Clefable Folkemon Background Music: "Lake" - Pokemon Diamond & Pearl In this popular segment, Alex and Kellz explore folk tales and legends from a variety of cultures to explain a Pokemon's origins and inspirations. Episodes: * Episode 27: Zoroark * Episode 33: Skarmory * Episode 45: Darmanitan * Episode 64: Infernape * Episode 71: Goodra * Episode 78: Golurk * Episode 98: Dusknoir * Episode 106: Manectric * Episode 109: Hypno * Episode 121: Dragonite * Episode 129: Chandelure Good Pokemon Science! Background Music: "Prof Oak's Lab" - Pokemon Snap As a counter to Bad Pokemon Science, this segment explains how a Pokemon's design is corroborated by scientific facts. Alex and Kellz usually wear "scientific" glasses, and end every factoid with some iteration of the phrase, "That's just good science!" Episodes: * Episode 7: Reuniclus * Episode 26: Shuckle * Episode 38: Sceptile * Episode 61: Heliolisk * Episode 68: Crobat * Episode 90: Talonflame Plantimal Influences Background Music: * "Lacunosa Town" - Pokémon Black & White (Episode 87) * "Viridian Forest" - Pokemon Fire Red & Leaf Green (Episode 135) A special spin-off of Animal Influence, this segment features Alex and Kellz discussing design elements of a Pokemon that draw from both the plant and animal kingdoms. Episodes: * Episode 87: Skitty * Episode 135: Venusaur Pokebusters Background Music: "Game Corner" - Pokemon Diamond & Pearl This segment involves Alex and Kellz disproving different fan-made theories or common misconceptions about a Pokemon. They end each theory-disproving fact with "Busted!" Originally, Kellz wanted this segment to be called "Mythbusters" or "Ball-Busters", but both names were immediately rejected by Alex. Episodes: * Episode 21: Arcanine * Episode 39: Cubone * Episode 60: Porygon * Episode 70: Ditto * Episode 118: Emboar Poke-Foods Background Music: "Berry Picker" - Pokemon X & Y In this segment, Alex and Kellz share a Pokemon-related dish and walk through step-by-step on how to make it. Episodes: * Episode 85: Slurpuff * Episode 88: Farfetch'd Pokemon and You! Background Music: * "Professor Birch Research Lab" - Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald (Episode 67) * ''--Music Project: Help Identify Songs!-- ''(Episode 131) This segment features Alex and Kellz exploring different phenomena of human biology and how they are incorporated into a Pokemon's design and behavior. Episodes: * Episode 67: Snorlax * Episode 131: Mismagius Pokemon...Behind the Balls Background Music: "Ending Theme" - Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire In this segment, Alex and Kellz take a behind-the-scenes look at the creation and design of a Pokemon, and how it ties into developmental aspects of the Pokemon game. Alex objected to the title of this segment at first, but in Episode 69 he admits that he "officially loves it". Episodes: * Episode 2: Gengar * Episode 12: Bulbasaur * Episode 57: Butterfree * Episode 69: Heracross Pokemon Conspiracies Background Music: * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQoRXhS7vlU Theme song from The X Files] * "Union Cave" - Pokemon Heart Gold & Soul Silver In this segment, Alex and Kellz highlight silly conspiracies that surround a Pokemon's creation, or draw from real-life conspiracy theories to explain a Pokemon's design. During the segment they sometimes use weird voices as a way of mocking conspiracy theorists. Episodes: * Episode 8: Absol * Episode 18: Luxray * Episode 56: Sableye Pokemon Culture Shock! Background Music: * "Route 10" - Pokemon Black & White (Prior to Episode 66) * "Icirrus City" - Pokemon Black & White (Episode 66 and on) This segment consists of Alex and Kellz analyzing a Pokemon's design and explaining its connections to many different cultural backgrounds. The segment is sometimes given a subtitle (shown in parentheses after each episode in the list). Episodes: * Episode 14: Scrafty (No subtitle) * Episode 19: Chingling ("Featuring Gaijin Goomba!") * Episode 37: Weavile (No subtitle) * Episode 51: Gardevoir ("The Mystery of Gardevoir!") * Episode 66: Hawlucha (No subtitle) * Episode 80: Torterra ("The Cosmic Turtle!") * Episode 86: Bisharp ("Settle it in Chess!") * Episode 111: Castform (No subtitle) Pokemon Entomology Background Music: "Gym (Burgh)" - Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 A play on Pokemon Etymology, this segment deals with how Bug-Type (or bug-like) Pokemon relate to their real-life bug counterparts. There can possibly be a little etymology thrown in as well. The segment is given a subtitle in each episode (shown in parentheses after each episode in the list). Episodes: * Episode 24: Flygon ("Dragon vs. lion") * Episode 77: Scolipede ("Centipedes are the worst") Pokemon Etymology Background music: * "Opening Movie: Setting out on a Journey in the Hoenn Region" - Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire(Episode 4) * "Driftveil City" - Pokemon Black & White (Episode 10 & 15) * "Canalave City" - Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (Episode 31 and on) This segment is exactly what it sounds like; Alex and Kellz look at the name of a Pokemon and explore its roots, hidden meanings, and pronunciation. The segment is given a subtitle in each episode (shown in parentheses after each episode in the list). Episodes: * Episode 4: Zangoose ("What's in a name?") * Episode 10: Typhlosion ("What's in a name?") * Episode 15: Metagross ("The power of twelve") * Episode 31: Oshawott ("Ocean, samurai, Canada?") * Episode 40: Lucario ("The magic Egyptian seer") * Episode 47: Aegislash ("Greek gorgons and a Scottish curse") * Episode 59: Trevenant ("Tolkien and the blood-sucking Trombies?") * Episode 92: Stantler ("How many deer do deer scares scare?") Pokemon that Wear Clothes Background Music: "Lentimas Town" - Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 In this segment, Alex and Kellz discuss the background and significance of certain apparel that a Pokemon appears to wear. It is often prefaced with Alex's segment-specific catchphrase: "Also...go wear clothes." Episodes: * Episode 44: Ludicolo * Episode 99: Machamp * Episode 124: Lopunny Scary Ghost-Type Stories Background Music: "Mt. Pyre" - Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire This segment is a Ghost-Type exclusive, where Alex and Kellz highlight the creepy/scary aspects of a Pokemon, such as its design, its behavior, and Pokedex Entries. Episodes: * Episode 11: Shedinja * Episode 28: Froslass The Pokemon Creation Myth. Etc. Background Music: "Underground Ruins" - Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 This segment only appears in episodes about legendary Pokemon. It involves theories about the past, present, and future of the Pokemon world and how the influences of a certain legendary Pokemon tie into the big picture. A running gag in the series is for one person to be uneasy with doing the segment until the other mentions the word "etcetera". Episodes: * Episode 22: Mewtwo * Episode 34: Deoxys * Episode 43: Jirachi * Episode 53: Darkrai * Episode 72: Victini * Episode 74: Mew * Episode 93: Arceus * Episode 94: Giratina * Episode 103: Celebi * Episode 114: Ho-Oh * Episode 126: Shaymin Tropesemon Background Music: * "Ever Grande City" - Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire (Episode 100) * "Sootopolis City" - Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire (Episode 107 and 116) In this segment, Alex and Kellz review a certain cultural trope and show how it relates to the design of a Pokemon or Pokemon character. Episodes: * Episode 100: Red * Episode 107: Honchkrow * Episode 116: Blissey Whoa! Numbers! Background Music: * ''--Music Project: Help Identify Songs!--'' (Episode ???) * "Poffins" - Pokemon Diamond & Pearl (Episode 133) Initially part of an April Fools joke, this segment features Alex and Kellz listing many numerical facts that relate to the Episode's subject. Every factoid ends with the phrase, "Whoa, numbers!" Episodes: * Episode ???: Malm * Episode 133: Spiritomb You Heard it Here First! Background Music: * "Lacunosa Town" - Pokemon Black & White (Episode 30) * "Violet City" - Pokemon Heart Gold & Soul Silver (All others) In this segment, Alex and Kellz use some critical thinking to come up with their own theory for a Pokemon or about the Pokemon world. Episodes: * Episode 17: Togekiss * Episode 30: Smeargle * Episode 46: Wobbuffet * Episode 52: Omastar * Episode 81: Tyrantrum * Episode 101: Electrode * Episode 113: Vanilluxe Ridiculous Segments Used Only Once 2.B.A. Dungeon Master Background Music: "Mt. Pyre Exterior" - Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire In this segment exclusive to the Delphox Episode, Alex and Kellz discuss how Delphox's design connects to characteristics of the Mage-Sorcerer class in Dungeons & Dragons. A Brief History of Pokemon Background Music: "Sootopolis City" - Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire Used specifically in the Galvantula Episode, this segment briefly looks at the history of animal electricity and how it relates do the design elements of Galvantula. Color: Decoded Background Music: "Sootopolis City" - Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Used in the Red Episode, this special extra segment discusses the societal interpretations of color and how it relates to the Pokemon character Red. Dex on Dex! Background Music: flute version of the Pokemon Center Theme This segment found in the Professor Oak Episode features Alex and Kellz presenting an in-depth description of what the PokeDex is and how it works. The segment's title card features a special animation of a spiraling PokeDex displayed within more spiraling PokeDexes. Fake Monsters, Real History Background Music: "Route 15" - Pokemon X & Y In this segment found in the Avalugg Episode, Alex and Kellz point out the similarities between Avalugg and a historical event known as Project Habakkuk, explaining how it could've inspired elements of Avalugg's design. Heavy Rain Background Music: "Heavy Rain" - Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire A special segment found in the Blastoise Episode, in it Alex and Kellz look at the properties of water and super-water and how they relate to the mechanics behind Blastoise's design and Pokedex entry. Lake Monsters Background Music: "Lake of Rage" - Pokemon Heart Gold & Soul Silver Exclusive to the Lapras Episode, this segment explores the different types of lake monsters spotted all over the world and how Lapras resembles a lake monster itself. Lame Pokemon Puns Background Music: ''--Music Project: Help Identify Songs!--'' Only found in the Gallade Episode, this segment is similar to Pokemon Etymology in the fact that Alex and Kellz explore the roots of Gallade's name, but they come up short with nothing but a lame pun. Let's Get Physical Background Music: "The Sycamore Pokemon Lab" - Pokemon X & Y Used only in the Magnezone Episode, this physics-based segment explores the science behind electromagnetism and connects it to the design and function of Magnezone. Music of the Night Background Music: "Hearthome City (Night)" - Pokemon Diamond & Pearl Found in the Cacturne Episode, this segment features Alex and Kellz exploring the meaning behind the second half of Cacturne's name. They explain that it is derived from "nocturne", and discuss how it relates to the design of Cacturne. Name That Kaiju! Background Music: ''--Music Project: Help Identify Songs!--Unknown Remix of the Battle! (Super-Ancient Pokémon) Theme form Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald'' A special segment in the Aggron Episode, in it Alex and Kellz look at different "Kaiju" (large monsters often found in classic Japanese movies) to see which one most resembles Aggron. Noise is Tite Background Music: "Dive" - Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Found in the Noivern Episode, this segment explains how different aspect of sound -- such as echolocation and resonant frequency --connect to Noivern's design.'' At the beginning of the episode, Alex shows disappointment at the fact that this segment was featured instead of Dragons are Cool. He also references another segment, Pokemon that Wear Clothes, quoting the segment's signature catchphrase. This is a bit out of place since Noivern is not a Pokemon that wears clothes. '''Pokedex Say Whaaaaaaaaaat?!?!' Background Music: ''--Music Project: Help Identify Songs!--'' In this segment exclusive to the Nidoking Episode, Alex and Kellz look at Nidoking's insanely outrageous Pokedex entries throughout the generations. Pokemon Around the World! Background Music: "Kiseki" - Pokemon X & Y Found in the Hoppip Episode, this segment discusses the design of Hoppip's evolutionary line and how it can be seen as a symbol of the sense of community found in the Pokemon fanbase. Pokemon (hypothetically speaking) Background Music: ''--Music Project: Help Identify Songs!--'' This segment was used as a "bonus segment" to replace the "Random Thoughts" part of Battle Strategy in the Shuckle Episode. It describes the hypothetical circumstances that could take place to allow Shuckle to do the most damage in a single attack possible. The scenario is highly unlikely, but possible, hence the name. Pokemon Soap Box! with Alex! Background Music: ''--Music Project: Help Identify Songs!--'' This segment is exclusive to the Dunsparce Episode and features Alex sticking up for the much-unappreciated Dunspacre with an emotional speech. Halfway through his speech a waving American flag fades into the background. Pokemon Soldiers Background Music: ''--Music Project: Help Identify Songs!--'' In this segment from the Greninja Episode, Alex and Kellz explore the Japanese ninja soldiers and the inspiration for Greninja's design. Kellz originally wanted to call this segment "Ninja Warrior", but Alex turned down the idea because that show already exists. Storytime Background Music: * "Road to Viridian City: Leaving Pallet Town" - Pokemon Fire Red & Leaf Green * "Victory Road" - Super Smash Bros Brawl This segment is from the Vileplume Episode and features guest ProJared telling a story about his experiences with his Vileplume "Nuptup" in his Fire Red nuzlocke. Talkin' Pika-Cheese! Background Music: ''--Music Project: Help Identify Songs!--'' In this special Pikachu Episode segment, Kellz demonstrates how Pikachu's cries form a fairly consistent language in the Pokemon anime, translating common words into Pikachu-speak. Alex is blown away by this revelation. The Mummy's Curse and Certain Doom Background Music: "Union Cave" - Pokemon Heart Gold & Soul Silver In this special segment found in the Cofagrigus Episode, Alex and Kellz hand over the floor to their crack team of ghost hunters exploring a haunted mansion. The team communicates through video chat and discusses several mummy curses that inspired Cofagrigus's design. At the end, the whole team is wiped out by a Cofagrigus. What The Hellebore? Background Music: "Mt. Chimney" - Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire This segment is a spin-off of What the Hellhound?. In this segment found in the Roserade Episode, Alex and Kellz discuss how Roserade's design relates to the Hellebore plant. The title card for this segment, like its hellish counterpart, features the title spoken in a funny voice and a title-text animation. What the Hellhound? Background Music: "Mt. Chimney" - Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire This segment is exclusive to the Houndoom Episode, where Alex and Kellz list many hell-ish dogs of lore that could have contributed to the design of Houndoom. The title card for this segment is rather unique, featuring the title spoken in a funny voice and a title-text animation. What The Jellsound? Background Music: "Dive" - Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire This segment is a spin-off of What the Hellhound?. In this segment found in the Jellicent Episode, Alex and Kellz explore Jellicent's name origins and discuss how its design relates to jellyfish. The title card for this segment, like its hellish counterpart, features the title spoken in a funny voice and a title-text animation. Yellow Pokemon that Wear Pelts on their Heads Background Music: "Miror B.'s Retro Groove" - Pokemon Colosseum Found in the special Gabumon Episode, this joke segment just states the fact that Gabumon is yellow and wears a pelt on its head. Gallery Folkemon.png The Pokemon Creation Myth ect..png Animal Influence.png Bad Pokemon Sci.png You Heard it Here First!.png Tropesemon.png Fairy Type Tales.png Pokemon That Wear Clothes.png Color Decoded.png Pokemon Soap Box! With Alex!.JPG Pokemon Conspiracies.JPG Pokemon... Behind the Balls - Gengar.JPG Good Pokemon Science - Reuniclus.JPG Lame Pokemon Puns.JPG Scary Ghost-Type Stories.JPG Pokemon Culture Shock! - Scrafty.JPG PokeBusters.JPG Pokemon Entymology - Flygon.JPG Talkin' Pika-Cheese.JPG Pokemon (hypothetically speaking).JPG Pokedex Say Whaaaaaaaaaat..JPG Edu-lution - Pidgey.JPG Story Time.JPG Category:Animal Influence Category:Yellow Pokemon that Wear Pelts on their Heads Category:Whoa! Numbers! Category:What the Hellhound? Category:Tropesemon Category:The Mummy's Curse and Certain Doom Category:Talkin' Pika-Cheese! Category:Storytime Category:Pokemon Soldiers Category:Pokemon Soap Box! with Alex! Category:Pokemon Around the World! Category:Pokemon and You! Category:Pokedex Say Whaaaaaaaaaat?!?! Category:Plantimal Influences Category:Name That Kaiju! Category:Let's Get Physical Category:Lame Pokemon Puns Category:Lake Monsters Category:Heavy Rain Category:A Brief History of Pokemon Category:2.B.A. Dungeon Master Category:You Heard it Here First! Category:The Pokemon Creation Myth. Etc. Category:Scary Ghost-Type Stories Category:Pokemon that Wear Clothes Category:Pokemon Etymology Category:Pokemon Culture Shock! Category:Pokemon Conspiracies Category:Pokemon Entymology Category:Pokemon...Behind the Balls Category:Poke-Foods Category:Pokebusters Category:Good Pokemon Science! Category:Folkemon Category:What the Hellhound?'' Category:Fairy Type Tales Category:Edu-lution Category:Dragons are Cool Category:Class with Kellz! Category:Bad Pokemon Science! Category:Cofagrigus Category:Pikachu